


Dean Ambrose Imagine's

by TheShieldImagine



Category: Fan fiction - Fandom, WWE, WWE Fan Fiction, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 10:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 9,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6075597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShieldImagine/pseuds/TheShieldImagine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short writings based off a single sentance or qoute requested by my followers. Each chapter is a separate request</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 'Please. Just let me in''

[Read on Wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/44791743-dean-ambrose-imagines)

[Read on Tumblr](http://theshieldimagine.tumblr.com/post/124487567045/one-shot-masterlist)

"Please just give me a chance" Dean said, resting his hands on your shoulders as he starred deep into your eyes

He had attempted to get close to you for months now and despite all the negative energy you had thrown his way, he had refused to give up on you.

"I'd never hurt you (Y/N) you can trust me" Dean added, his expression was warm and you believed what he was saying, but you had been let down so many times before and you didn't want to get hurt again.

"Dean I......" you said

"Look, I know you've been hurt before and I know you probably find it hard to trust people now. But I promise you. I will never hurt you, I care about you too much to ever do that" Dean replied

He swept a strand of your hair behind your ear and placed a soft kiss on your forehead "Please. Just let me in" Dean begged, pulling you into him and wrapping his arms around you for a hug. 

You took a deep breath and looked up at him before muttering one simple word "Okay" you said smiling up at him

 


	2. You bit down on your bottom lip as you looked at him

You’d often sit in one of the arena seats and watch your fellow wrestlers practice before a show, it helped you relax and today you were enjoying the view tremendously. Dean Ambrose was in the ring, going through his routine for the night with Roman, and you bit down on your bottom lip as you looked at him. You couldn’t take your eyes off his perfectly toned torso as he moved around the ring effortlessly.

A few minutes passed and you were jogged out of your gawp when a hand was placed on your shoulder. You jumped out of shock and quickly turned your head to see Seth stood beside you.

“Shit Seth you frightened me!!” you said

‘Sorry, I thought you saw me coming’’ he replied taking a seat next to you “So what were you looking at that got you so distracted huh?” he pried

“Oh nothing” you sighed, your eyes still lingering on Dean

Seth followed your eye line to the ring and soon caught on to why you were so distracted “Ahh I get it now, you were starring at Dean weren’t you!!” he said laughing softly at your expense

“No i wasn’t!!” you said defensively

“Yes you were! don’t try and deny it, you’ve been crushing on him for ages now” Seth said

“How do you know!!” you asked

“Ha!!! so you admit it!!” he replied

“Okay. Yeah I admit it! I like Dean happy now?” you asked, getting up off your chair and making your way backstage before Seth could do anything further to embarrass you


	3. ''I love you''

You were sick with a cold and your best friend Dean had insisted on staying at your house to nurse you back to health. You had protested at first, reassuring him that you would be fine in a couple of days time, but he wouldn’t take no for an answer. He had just popped out to get you some things from the pharmacy and you were curled up on your coach with several blankets wrapped around you, a box of tissues sitting half empty on the table beside you.

You were flicking through the TV channels to try and find something to watch when you heard Dean come back about half and hour later “Hey (Y/N) I’m back, are you still upstairs?” Dean shouted as he walked through the door

“No I’m here” you replied groggily

“Oh” Dean said walking over to the couch, kneeling down in front of you “Right, so I’ve got you some cough syrup and some more tissues and the lady at the pharmacy said you should probably take some pain killers or something so I got you some of those as well” he said lifting the items out of the bag and showing them to you

“Thanks Dean” you said smiling at him

“No problem darling” he said giving you a peck on the cheek

“Dean!! I told you not to get to close to me. I don’t want you to get sick too” you said pushing him away

Dean pouted his lips at you, causing you to laugh “Don’t look at me like that, you know I love you” you said

“I know you do” he replied flashing you a smile as he made his way back to the kitchen


	4. ''I'm pregnant''

You had recently found out that you were expecting your first child, and you hadn’t managed to tell your boyfriend Dean yet. He had been so busy for the past couple of days and any alone time you’d get with him would always be interrupted by someone or something happening.

It was the night of Raw and you were searching for Dean backstage, it had been three days and you were eager to share the news with him. You had searched everywhere for him and you were about to give up when you heard his familiar husky voice down the corridor.

“DEAN!!” you shouted, rushing towards him “Dean, I need to tell you something, and it’s really important. Can we please go somewhere private and talk” you said with urgency once you had reached him

“Yeah sure darling, let’s go to my locker room” he said, grabbing hold of your hand and leading the way “So, what’s up?” Dean asked as you both stepped inside

“Well…….you know I’ve been feeling really I’ll lately right?” you asked

“Sure. I’ve been really worried about you” he replied

“Well I went to the doctors and I found out what was causing me to feel so sick” you said, you grabbed hold of Dean’s hands and took a deep breath “I’m pregnant” you added

A broad smile spread across Dean face and he pulled you into his arms, holding you close to him. “Oh my god (Y/N)!! We’re going to be parents? I’m going to be a Dad?” he gushed

“Yep” you giggled, as you rested your head on his chest


	5. At a party [smutty]

You sat in the corner watching the scene as everyone seemed to have a good time around you. Somehow you had ended up being dragged to a party by your friend and now she had disappeared with some random guy, leaving you all by yourself. With a room full of strangers.

You couldn’t leave because she had took the car with her, and you felt completely helpless as you slumped down in your chair. You closed your eyes for a moment, in a feeble attempt to block out some of the noise, when you heard someone try and get your attention. You opened your eyes to see a tall, well built, curly haired man standing in front of you

“Hi” you said, sitting up straight “I’m (Y/N)” you added with a friendly smile

“Hi, I’m Dean. Wanna dance?” he asked.

You weren’t much of a dancer, but you couldn’t pass up this opportunity either, so you nodded your head in agreement, holding your hand out to him as he pulled you to your feet.  You immediately started dancing to the music that was playing and he was making you laugh by forming all sorts of funny shapes with his body. He took hold of your hands and spun you around a couple of times but you stumbled and fell.

“Whoa!” Dean yelled as he quickly grabbed hold of you “Are you alright?”

You started to laugh out of both embarrassment and intoxication and he lead you out of the room and into the garden for some fresh air.

“So, (Y/N) are you here all by yourself?” Dean asked, still holding you steady

“Well, I am now, but I came here with a friend” you explained “She left with some random guy”

“Not much of a party is it?” Dean said

“No. But it became a lot better when I met you” you replied

Dean slowly edged towards you, tucking a few strands of your hair behind your ear, before suddenly pressing his lips against yours. The roughness of his kiss was driving you wild and your hands quickly found there way up to his neck, pulling him even closer to you as the kiss intensified.

Dean pulled back from you after a few minutes and took you by the hand, leading you into a nearby garden shed. “This isn’t the most romantic spot, but it’ll have to do”

The door was kicked shut behind you and before you knew it his lips began to peck at your neck, his hands cupping your breast through the fabric of your dress. His hand’s traveled south, quickly disappearing underneath your dress and up towards your underwear

“Your fucking soaked” he purred, pushing the fabric covering your most intimate area aside as he trusted two fingers into you.

You started to moan as his fingers went to work on you and you clawed at his neck as he rapidly brought you to your peak.


	6. ''Come over here and make me''

“What the hell were you thinking? you could have got seriously hurt!” Dean roared, grabbing hold of your shoulders tightly as his eyes scanned your body from head to toe.

You had been dating Dean for several months now, but he always insisted on you staying backstage during his matches because he didn’t want you to get hurt.

“I’m fine Dean and besides, I was only trying to help” you replied, looking up at him with your best puppy dog eyes

“But you didn’t help (Y/N) you caused me to lose my damn match” Dean replied, walking away from you

Dean had ran to the ring on occasion to help you. So why was he so annoyed that you had helped him for once? You gave him some alone time and returned to your locker room, where you got changed and packed up your suitcase, ready to leave. You and Dean always shared a hotel room, but you were dreading having to spend the whole night with him after how he acted earlier. You had to try and talk to him.

You approached his locker room and took a deep breath to relax yourself before knocking on the door, silently praying that he had calmed down

“Come in” Dean yelled

You pushed open the door and his eyes instantly fixed on you as you walked into the room, his body language giving absolutely nothing away to how he was feeling.

“Um I was going to head to our hotel room, but I didn’t want us to spend the whole night in silence so I’ve come to apologize” you explained as you slowly approached him “Seeing you hurt and struggling really upset me and i wasn’t thinking. If caring about you and wanting to help you was the wrong thing to do then I’m sorry” you said turning around to leave

“(Y/N) wait” Dean said, standing up from the bench he was sitting on “I’m sorry as well. I just want to protect you and i was scared. I should have never shouted at you.”

“Dean I’m a professional wrestler, I get hurt for a living. I can handle myself and I wouldn’t purposely put myself in harms way if I didn’t think I could defend myself” you replied “But…..I accept your apology” you added

“I’ll make it up to you when we get to the hotel, but for now come over here and give me a hug” Dean said, gesturing to you with his hand

You put your hand on your hip and smirked at him “Come over here and make me” you said

Dean rushed over to you and grabbed hold of your waist, pulling you close to him and kissing you softly on the lips “Now, let’s get out of here” he said, pulling back from you


	7. ''Oh god no! She can't be hurt!''

You ran in front of Dean, not even considering your own safety as you protected your boyfriend from Seth. You never usually interfered in any of his matches and you would never normally put yourself in danger by doing something stupid like this, but you weren’t thinking straight and it all happened so quick. The last thing you remember was feeling the back of your head being pushed into the ring canvas, before everything went black and now you were being attended to by WWE medics as Dean knelt down by your side in the middle of the ring.

“Oh god no! She can’t be hurt!” Dean said as you were fitted with a neck brace and lifted out to the ring on a stretcher.

You hadn’t moved since you were hit with a curb stomp and you were unconscious as you were wheeled through the backstage area and into the Medical Room. Dean had been asked to wait outside, much to his annoyance and was pacing up and down as he mumbled under his breath about how he was going to kill Seth when he saw him.

“Hey bro, I saw what happened. How is she?” Roman had seen what happened on one of the backstage monitors and had rushed to be with his best friend.

“I don’t know, they won’t let me in there with her” Dean muttered

“(Y/N) will be fine she’s a strong girl” Roman replied

Dean nodded his head quickly and he started to rub his shoulder blade with his hand. Roman knew all too well what that meant and now was not the time to plot for revenge. He rested his hands on Deans shoulders

“Listen to me” Roman said causing Dean to stop pacing and look directly at him “We will deal with Seth together when the times comes. But right now you need to make (Y/N) your number one priority.” Roman said

Dean nodded his head at him and took a seat outside the medical room as he waited for some news on your condition.


	8. He held her for what felt like decades

You looked in the mirror one last time before leaving the house, making sure that everything was perfect for when your boyfriend saw you. He had been on the road for 3 months and you had made sure to look your best before leaving to meet him at the airport. You stood at the airport impatiently as you waited for him at arrivals. Your heart was already beating out of your chest with excitement and your eyes we’re fixed to the entrance of the arrivals bay.

A wide smile spread across Dean’s face when he spotted you and you ran towards him, jumping into his arms and wrapping your arms around his neck as he held you close to him with one hand. “God I missed you darling” he whispered as he stroked your back

“I missed you to baby” you replied, pulling back to shower his face with kisses

Dean carried you over to a nearby chair and sat down, placing his suitcase on the floor, wrapping both his arms around you as he held you for what felt like decades.


	9. ''I may hate you with the burning intensity of a thousand suns, but that doesn't mean i don't love you''

The truth was you both craved each other, so much so that you would insult each other to the point of tears, just to get each others attention. It was the wrong kind of attention and it wasn’t healthy for either one of you, but it was attention none the less, and you longed to have his eyes on you, in any way you could.

“Just shut the hell up” Dean spat. You and him were caught up in yet another argument over nothing in particular and he had barged into your locker room a few minutes ago.

“Good idea. Why don’t you give it a try” you replied, folding your arms over your chest as you smirked at him

“Oh that’s real mature sweetheart” Dean said

“You know what” you said walking over to him “I’m leaving” you uttered before walking out of the room

You walked as fast as your feet could take you as you made your way towards your car and you only realized that Dean was following you once you reached your car and saw him in the reflection of one of the windows

“What do you want!!” you yelled spinning around to look at him

“I-I uh” Dean stuttered

“Spit it out!!” you interrupted

“I’m sorry okay!! I’m sorry” Dean mumbled

“Your sorry?” you mocked “For what exactly?”

“Well for everything, for always arguing with you and stuff” Dean replied

You smiled at him softly and slowly moved towards him, your hands resting on the back of his neck as you pulled him into you, planting a subtle kiss on his lips. Dean looked more than a little confused as you pulled back from him and you smiled widely at him as he starred at you in disbelief

“W-what was-” Dean stuttered

“I may hate you with the burning intensity of a thousand suns” you explained “but that doesn’t mean I don’t love you” you whispered before leaning forward for another peck.

“I still hate you” Dean teased as his hands caressed your curves

“I love you too fuck face” you said before getting into your car and driving off


	10. ''I've never been scared before and now I'm terrified of losing you"

You and Dean had been dating for 2 years now but he just hadn’t been himself lately, he had been really quite and easily distracted.

“What wrong baby?” You asked, throwing yours arms around him as you settled in for the night in bed

“Nothing’s wrong. I’m fine” he replied

“Dean I’m not stupid and I’ve known you long enough now to know when something’s wrong. Talk to me” you pushed

Dean let out a long sigh and he turned his head to look at you “I’ve never loved anyone as much as I love you. It scares me sometimes when I think of what I would do for you. I’ve never been scared before and now I’m terrified of losing you” Dean confessed

“Dean. Your not going to lose me, I love you, you silly sausage!!” you replied “and I don’t plan on going anywhere anytime soon, so stop worrying okay?” you said smiling down at him before placing a soft kiss on his lips


	11. ''Did you forget something?''

You opened your eyes and sat up, groaning in pain as you head began to pound. You looked around the room and realized you were in your friend Dean’s apartment.

“Morning darling”

You turned your head around, your eyes wide with shock as he led beside you naked. It suddenly hit you. You must have spent the night with him. You couldn’t even remember coming back to his place last night. You quickly got out of bed, gathering your clothes off the floor, getting dressed as you scrambled around the room looking for you handbag and phone

“I I think I should go. I’ll um speak to you later okay?” you said as you started to walk towards the door

“Um (Y/N)” Dean yelled, stopping you in your tracks

“Yeah?”

“Did you forget something?” he said as he held his hand up, your panties looped over one of his fingers as he smirked at you


	12. ''Can't you see that i love you?''

“Dean are you alright?” You asked, looking over to your friend. He had been acting really strange for the last couple of days and he’d hardly spoken to you since you arrived at your Hotel and hour earlier.

“Huh? Oh yeah, I’m fine” Dean replied

“Dean don’t lie to me, just tell me what’s wrong” you said, eager to cheer him up. The two of you regularly shared a room to save money and you did not want to put up with this for the rest of the night.

“Look (Y/N) just back off and leave me alone alright. I’m not in the mood for this!!” Dean snapped

“Jeez Dean i’m only trying to help!!” you replied “Why are you being like this? Jesus!!” you yelled leaving the room

A few seconds later Dean knelt down beside where you were lead on the bed “I’m sorry darling I didn’t mean to shout at you, I’ve just had something on my mind for a while now and I’m not sure how to tell you about it” Dean confessed

“Dean you can tell me anything you know that” you said, sitting up

Dean sighed heavily and took hold of your hand “(Y/N) can’t you see that I love you?”


	13. ''It's been so lonely without you here, like a bird without a song''

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyrics Inspiration: "Nothing Compares 2 U" by Sinead O'Connor

He was everywhere you looked, on every fan’s t-shirt, on every poster backstage, he was all you could think about and being around him everyday was only making things worse. How could you try and forget about someone when you were constantly reminded of him everywhere you went? Your love was dangerous, lustful and wicked; but it was never supposed to be anything more than sex, an arrangement that satisfied both of your needs, but at some point, heart had other ideas. You fell in love with him and when you confessed how you felt, the arrangement ended and you were left with nothing but memories. Your body calling out for him whenever you saw his face. No other man could make you feel the same way as he did and now you wished you never uttered those three fateful words to him.

Your finger hovered above his name on your contact list as you starred down at your phone, pressing to connect before your brain had a chance to figure out what to even say to him

“Hello?” his voice made your heat race

“It’s (Y/N) please don’t hang up….i need to tell you something and I just want you to listen to me okay?”

“Ooook” Dean seemed intrigued, and a little worried

“I’ve been a mess since you took what we had away. I go out every night and sleep all day because I need something that I can’t have. I need you” you confessed “It’s been so lonely without you here. Like a bird without a song, my apartment isn’t so appealing without you in it. Since you’ve been gone, I can do whatever I choose, I can see whoever I choose but still nothing seems to take away these blues.” You took a deep breath, hearing nothing but heavy breathing on the other end of the phone “Only you can do that Dean and I’m sorry if my love for you makes you uncomfortable but I can’t help the way I feel, and I just wanted you to know that I still crave you…..my body longs for you every time I see your face and just. There’s just nothing that compares to you.”

Silence on the end of the phone, followed by a long beep confirmed your worst fears and further broke your heart at the same time. You were nothing more to him than a bit of fun and he would never be able to give you what you so desperate needed from him. He didn’t want you but you only needed one thing; his love


	14. ''I'd treat you like an angel. He treats you like a fool''

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyrics Inspiration: ''Can't You See'' by Lemar

Your relationship with Seth had been a difficult one, full of jealously, doubt and lies but there was something about him that still kept you loyal. He had cheated on you and you had found it hard to trust him ever since, confiding in Dean every time you and Seth would argue or fall out. He had been your shoulder to cry on, your rock and your support source and you had no idea how he really felt about you. He had told you to move on, try and be happy with someone else, but for some reason you decided to stay.

It was 2am and you were laying in bed waiting for Seth to get home. He was late, again, and you couldn’t help but think the worst. What if he was cheating on you again, what if he didn’t love you anymore, what if he didn’t come back this time. He had promised not to do it again, had insisted it was just a mistake but as you sat there all by yourself you couldn’t help but think of the worst.  You got out of bed and threw a coat over your shoulders, getting into your car. It was late, too late to be traveling anywhere, but you had to get out of the house, try and clear you head, and there was only one person you could talk to right now, only one person that always managed to put your mind at rest and make you feel better.

—————————————–

You knocked on his door and shivered as the cold night air blew through the thin fabric of your pajamas.

“(Y/N)!! What’s happened?” Dean asked as he noticed what you were wearing. He had obviously been in bed when you knocked and you suddenly felt guilty about waking him up

“I know it’s late and I’m so sorry for bothering you at this time in the morning but…..it’s Seth…..he hasn’t come home and I can’t sleep without him and I’m worried that he may be cheating on me again” you explained

“Come in darling” Dean replied ushering you inside

You sat down on his couch and pulled your coat around you, attempting to warm yourself up

“Come here” Dean said wrapping his arms around you and holding you tightly, his hands rubbing your arms to warm you up

“Listen (Y/N) you can’t keep letting Seth treat you this way. You deserve so much better. You deserve to be happy, loved, cherished” Dean said placing his hands on your face as he looked directly into your eyes “If you where my girl (Y/N) I’d treat you like an angel. He treats you like a fool. I’m tired of being your shoulder to lean on, I wanna be more”

You were sure if it was the cold or the shock, but you were stunned silent “I want to be the one you hold at night, more than just a friend. Let me be your everything” Dean continued “(Y/N) can’t you see that I’ve fallen in love with you?” Dean confessed

His lips gently pressed up against yours and you didn’t even pull away. Deep down inside you knew he was right, so you let him kiss you.


	15. Born Like This

————————————————————————————

**Based on this request by Jasli123:**

————————————————————————————

It was something you were born with and you had learnt at a young age that it wasn’t something that a lot of people had. Your parents told you that you were special, unique, but It did nothing to ease your mind. It had always bothered you, the whispers and confused stares from other people all adding fuel to the fire that was your self-doubt.

Heterochromia Iridum drew a blank to a lot of people but to you it meant hiding one of your eyes behind your hair, a trick you had learnt in high school as a feasible way to hide one of your orbs without a lot of questions being asked in return.

When you met Dean things weren’t any different, for years you hid underneath your hair, pulling away from him when he tried to reveal your face, doing anything you could to distance yourself from him whenever he stared at you or tried to question why you wore your hair the way you did. You were sure that once he found out your secret he would leave you, thinking that you were some kind of alien freak, but in fact it was quite the opposite.

It all happened when you were asleep one night, you were facing him and he took the opportunity to push your hair back from your face, confused when he saw nothing but flawless skin underneath. He started to stroke your skin gently and it was only when you felt his touch that you opened your eyes, finally letting him see what you had been hiding from him this whole time

“You have the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen”

It was the first time that you had ever felt accepted by someone for who you really were and it was right there and then that you realized that you didn’t have to hide from him anymore. You could be yourself around him, you could finally be free and it was liberating.


	16. Losing A Brother

————————————————————————————

**Based on this request by TheShyButCrazyOne:**

 

————————————————————————————

The news hit you like a ton of bricks and you weren’t sure weather to cry or scream as your mobile shook in your hand. Your fellow Divas looking at you with concern as all the blood drained from your face and you turned as white as a sheet. Your dad had just told you that your twin brother had died and it felt like time had stopped and a truck had just hit you head on. Your body was limp and you were speechless, your body was going into panic-mode and you were thankful when A.J. and Paige made their way over to you, A.J. taking your phone from your hand and politely saying goodbye to your father as Paige swept the hair back from your eyes and handed you a tissue.

“What’s happened?” Paige asked as A.J. sat down beside you

“I-it’s Jake” you replied, your eyes focusing on the pattern of the carpet as you struggled to form words

“What about him?” A.J. asked

“He’s d-dead” you managed

Paige and A.J. both knew that their was only one person that could comfort you right now and that was Dean. You had been together for five years and Paige stayed with you while A.J. set of to find him. You had hardly moved, hardly blinked and you hadn’t even changed out of your ring-gear. The army was a dangerous environment and you and your family had prepared yourself’s for the worst when your brother joined, but that didn’t mean that the news of his death was any easier to take.

As soon as Dean made his way into the room you started sobbing and Paige and A.J. left the room, giving you some privacy as you body was finally overcome with emotion, your body shuddering as your cries came thick and fast, Dean’s strong arms wrapping around you and holding you tight.

“That’s it let it all out” Dean soothed, your eyes blurring with tears as you clung onto him

After a few hours Dean had helped you get showered and changed and he had drove you both to your hotel room, where you spent the rest of the night cuddling up in bed.

———————————————————-

[One week later - Monday Night Raw]

Jake was well known to the WWE Universe, he had been an ambassador for them right up until his death, encouraging and helping young fans to achieve their dreams and Raw that night was dedicated to him. Dean had been your rock and without him you would be useless. He had quite literally supported you through the whole show thanks to him you were getting a little stronger every day. You knew your life would never be the same without Jake, it couldn’t be, he was your twin, the other part of you and a piece of you died with him but you also knew that with your friends and Dean’s help you would eventually learn to adjust to life without him.


	17. Good Morning

**—————————————————————**

**Based on this request by littlemissmoxley:**

—————————————————————

Yours eyes squint at the light beaming through the curtains, the brightness of the room a vast contrast to the darkness that your eye mask provided. A groan leaving your lips as you try your best to wake up, rubbing the sleep from your eyes as Dean shifted beside you, his body pressed up against yours as he begins to lightly kiss you on your neck, his mouth quickly finding your sweet spot as one of his hands starts to travels down your body, resting in between your legs as he whispers seductively in your ear, the sound of his voice sending a shiver down your spine.

You’re half-asleep state only allowing you to whisper in response as he settles in between your legs, your hips buck up to meet his, the delicious friction setting your senses alight as he makes short work of undressing you both and slowly sliding inside of you. His head settling down in the crook of your neck as he moves in and out of you at a slow pace, the solid movement of his hips providing just the right amount of stimulation as you cling onto him, not a word spoken between you as your combined moans and gasps fill the room.

His body is so warm against yours, his fingers setting your skin alight wherever he touches, a thin layer of sweat coating your bodies as your fingers tangle themselves in his hair, tugging at the curls as he kisses across your jawline, both of you clinging onto each other desperately as you reach your high together, your bodies wrapped around each other as you catch your breaths and he settles back down beside you, pulling the sheets back over you both as you slip into a post-sex slumber.


	18. I couldn't resist

This isn't a request or one shot. I just saw [this](https://31.media.tumblr.com/0dd54e59b8da076647c4fedd1085a234/tumblr_inline_o3de7sUvZv1s2fhtg_500.gif) GIF earlier and couldn't help myself. Can someone please tell Dean why ily means! LOL

 

\------------------------------

 

Dean stares down at his phone, a frown covering his face as he opens up a new message from Roman

_R - ily Dean_

"You have got to be kidding me" Dean mumbles as he quickly types a response

_D - Not you as well bro_

_R- But it's true :-( ily and i have done for quite a while now_

_D - Okay. Jokes over man, you've had your fun. Now quit being weird_

Dean sighs and opens up Seth's contact, typing up a new message

_D - Seth. Please tell me Roman is ill or something, he's acting really weird_

Dean's phone buzzes seconds later with a reply

_S - Why. What's happened?_

_D - He keeps texting me saying ily !??_

Seth's response is almost immediate and Dean can hardly believe his eyes as he reads it

_S - You do know what that means though right? It means i love you_


	19. The Happiest Place On Earth

**—————————————————————**

**Based on this request by anonymous:**

—————————————————————

You felt your inner child come out as soon as you stepped inside the resort. It was truly as magical as people said it was and you stared in wonder for a few seconds before looking over at Dean, a big smile settling on his face as he looked at you.

“It’s so cool Dean” you said as your eyes looked up at the bronze statue of Walt Disney and Mickey Mouse, perfectly shadowed by the huge castle that stood behind it, your whole childhood laid right out in front of you

“You’re so adorable” he replied as he took hold of your hand “So where do you want to go first?”

You looked down at the huge map in your hand. There was so much to see and you wanted to see everything but you weren’t sure if there would be enough hours in the day

“How about we just start from the top and see how far we can make it?” Dean suggested pulling you along behind him as he headed towards the first attraction

—————————————

[A few hours later]

Your feet were beyond sore and you were tired but satisfied, you had seen everything you had wanted too and you were relieved to finally be on your way back home as you approached your car, the free space in the boot and back seats being filled with souvenirs and trinket’s from the gift shop. Your camera and phones filled to the brim with priceless photos in front of the many landmarks, your stomach full up with sweet treats and ice cream, the fizzy drinks you had consumed being the only thing that was keeping you going as you buzzed with excitement.

“Thanks for today Dean” you said, looking over at him

“No problem” he replied, quickly looking at you with a smile “I’m just glad you enjoyed yourself”

Visiting Disney World was something that you had wanted to do since you were a child and you never thought that it would happen, your adult responsibilities and career taking priority over everything else. You had mentioned it to Dean once or twice during your relationship, so for him to surprise you and take you there meant the world to you.


	20. Private Show

**—————————————————————**

**Based on this request by xxuso-ambreigns-chick-4lifexx**

Dean walks into a strip club and see me up onstage pole dancing. He gets a front row seat and watches my every move. As I was done I gave him a note that's said "Meet me backstage after hours, for a private show with a lap dance!"Details and use my name Marnie.

—————————————————————

He sits himself down at the front of the stage, dozens of half-naked women dancing in front of him, not a single one of them remotely catching his attention. His eyes scan the stage desperately and a smile spreads across his face when he finally spots you. The music was blaring, the club was packed and this was the kind of place that Dean would usually avoid, but one thing made him keep coming back. When he stumbled across this place one night, his only intention was to drink, drown his sorrows and hopefully go unnoticed for one night, but what he wasn't planning on doing was becoming completely infatuated with one of the dancers.

The room might as well have been empty, because when he watched you dance he felt like you were doing it just for him, his own private intimate dance and when you're eyes met his breath hitched. You were all too familiar with his presence and you could tell from the first time that he came to the club that he was different from everyone else and you always made sure to dance as close to him as possible, the movement of your hips becoming particularly sexual whenever you were near him. While you were onstage you had to be consistent and unfavorable but for some reason you couldn't help but pay special attention to this mysterious stranger who had seemed to capture you're interest from the moment you set eyes on him

It was forbidden but you couldn't help yourself, his whistles of encouragement bringing you closer to him, your body moving slowly towards him, his eyes fixed to yours as you leant forward and subtly placed a note into the pocket of his shirt before continuing with your routine.

You had prepared the note several days ago, hoping to be able to get close enough to give it to him and he could Dean could hardly contain his excitement as he took the note out of his pocket and opened it up

Meet me backstage after hours, for a private show with a lap dance x

And that's exactly what he did, in patiently occupying himself for the next few hours until the club was almost deserted, patiently waiting by the backstage area until she appeared in front of him, just an over-sized coat covering her outfit as she extended her hand out to him and lead him backstage. Once they stepped inside of her dressing room Dean finally found the courage to speak, introducing himself as she smiled back at him

"My name's Marnie" her voice was even sexier than he had ever imagined it to be and for the first time in his life he was nervous; nervous of this woman that had completely entranced him without even speaking to him

"There's no need to be nervous Dean, I'm not going to hurt you" her touch was soft and Dean willingly followed her lead as she sat him down in a nearby chair and made her way over to a docking station, the small room being filled with seductive music as she slowly shimmed her way out of her coat and began to give him a private lap dance.

Every movement of your hips sending his scenes into overdrive, he wanted to reach out, touch you, run his fingers over your skin but he couldn't move; all he could do was watch and he never wanted this private show to end as it got more and more intimate as the minutes ticked by. You brought your hands up to his hair, running your fingers through his curls, your chest rubbing up against his as he sat there open mouthed, his breathing picking up speed as you sat in his lap and began to roll your hips up against him, grinning as you felt his cock begin to spring into action. A slight moan leaves his lips and you knew that there was no going back from this as you lowered your mouth to his ear and whispered the three words that he had been desperate to hear

"I want you"


	21. Self Doubt

**—————————————————————**

**Based on this request by anonymous:**

** **

—————————————————————

You had always been embarrassed to show any of your friends or family members your music, not because you were ashamed but because you were worried about what people might say, worried that you might get a negative reaction and when it came to your boyfriend Dean, things were no different. He knew you were in a band called 'My Chemical Romance' and he knew that you played drums but apart from that he knew nothing, he had asked you several times to play him something, show him one of your videos online but you had always been to embarrassed to agree.

One night while you were out, Dean seized the opportunity to finally see you in action, quickly typing you're band name into YouTube, clicking on the first video that came up 'Teenagers'

 _They're gonna clean up your looks_  
With all the lies in the books  
To make a citizen out of you  
Because they sleep with a gun  
And keep an eye on you, son  
So they can watch all the things you do

Dean couldn't help but smirk as he caught a glimpse of you, tapping his hand on his leg as he got into the song

 _Because the drugs never work_  
They're gonna give you a smirk  
'Cause they got methods of keeping you clean  
They're gonna rip up your heads,  
Your aspirations to shreds  
Another cog in the murder machine

''Hi babe. Sorry I took so long I was-''

You stood still immediately as the familiar sound of your bands music filled your ears, a slight smile spreading across Dean's lips as he motioned for you to sit down beside him

''I don't know why you wouldn't let me listen to your music babe. It's really good'' Dean said as the song continued to play in the background

''Really?'' you replied suddenly becoming shy

''Yes and I never want you to feel like you can't share something with me. I love you and will support you no matter what ok?'' Dean said as he pecked your lips

''Ok'' you agreed as you leant against him and finished watching the video together


	22. I Promise

**—————————————————————**

**Based on this request by anonymous:**

—————————————————————

You and Dean would often sit together and watch some of his old matches from his independent days, but you hated seeing him being hurt, every violent moment on-screen caused you to flinch and turn your head away, but what you didn't realize was that at the time it was just what Dean needed.

Dean's history in wrestling was no secret, his body barred the wounds of his past, his skin a map of scars, scars that were obvious to the eye of anyone who got close enough. Dean didn't have a great childhood, his mother was a druggie and his father was never around, his prison sentence keeping him from being a part of his sons life and as a result he had little regard for his own safety or well-being, for years he only had himself to worry about, to rely on and during his time in the Indies, he treated the ring as his therapy. Pain was real, it was guaranteed and it reminded him that he was alive. Wrestling gave him something to live for, it gave him a home, it provided him with money, it was an outlet for his anger and most importantly it allowed him to make friends.

"Everything ok?" he asked as he noticed you turn your face away from the laptop, burying it in his chest

"Not really" you admitted as you looked up at him

Dean sat up slightly, flipping the lid down on the laptop, placing it down by his feet "What's wrong?"

"I just hate seeing you get hurt like that. I know it was your past and that you don't do that anymore but I just worry about you" you replied

"Angela. That violence, that disregard for my own safety, that extreme, stupid old version of myself is gone now" Dean explained as he took hold of your hand ".After I met you I was able to become a better person, you taught me how to love myself, you gave me a reason to live, a reason to respect and look after myself and that's all in the past now so you don't have to worry, I won't be doing anything like that anymore''

''Promise?" you asked as he smiled down at you

"I promise" he replied, pecking you on the lips as he wrapped his arm around you and pulled you into him for a cuddle


	23. So Happy I Could Dance

**—————————————————————**

**Based on this request by Artbrainwasher:**

—————————————————————

You had dreamed of being in a sci-fi movie ever since you first became an actress. That was your goal, what kept you motivated to better your craft and get where you needed to be and now it was a reality. You had finally done it and you couldn't wait to tell your husband the good news

"I got it babe I got the part!!''

You felt yourself being lifted off your feet and spun around as soon as the words left your mouth, giggling as you clung onto him

''My wife's gonna be a movie star oh yeah!! oh yeah" Dean began to chant as he bobbed you up and down in his arms

——————————

"What's up with you?" Roman asked as Dean broke out into a spontaneous dance right in the middle of their shared locker room

"Nothing man I'm just happy" Dean replied as he swayed back and forth, moving his fists around in a rhythmic manner "(Y/N) got a part in a sci-fi movie"

"Oh bro that's great news!!" Seth said with a smile as he patted Dean on the back

"Yeah that's awesome" Roman agreed as a wide smile spread across Dean's face, his dimples becoming prominent as he nodded his head at his teammates

As Dean continued to celebrate, Seth and Roman exchanged a look a excused themselves, deciding that it was probably best to leave him alone to dance for a while


	24. “Please put your penis away.”

 

“Oh god (Y/N) what if it’s never the same again. What if I can’t get hard anymore?” Dean exclaimed as he stood in front of his locker room mirror examining his manhood

“Dean” you sighed as you buried your head in your hands ‘Now really-“

’'What if I can’t have sex!!” Dean interrupted 

“Dean please just” you replied as you made your way towards him “Please put your penis away’' 

’'I thought you liked my penis” Dean countered 

“I do but were still at the arena. Can’t this wait until we get back to the hotel?” you said as you looked at him

“(Y/N) my cock is bruised. It’s bruised and will probably never be the same again” Dean argued as he redressed himself

“Babe you got kicked in the privates, it’s not exactly life or death” you said with a smile as Dean glared at you “Besides, It looked fine to me. Stop exaggerating’' 

’'Whatever” Dean mumbled as he gathered up his things “But don’t blame me when you’re horny and I can’t help you’' 

You rolled your eyes, laughing at him as you made your way out of the arena and towards the parking lot. For a 225lbs, 6ft 4in man, he sure could act like a child at times.


	25. “How drunk was I?”

When Dean finally woke it was his pained groan that alerted you as he attempted to sit up in his bed

''Morning'' you smiled as you placed some painkillers and a glass of water down beside him

''Ugh what time is it?'' he groaned as he looked up at you through half closed eyes

''11.30. Have a good sleep?'' you replied

''Damn my head feels like it's splitting in too'' he moaned as he finally sat himself up, leaning heavily against the headboard ''How drunk was I?''

''Well judging from how you were acting last night I would say you were pretty damn drunk'' you replied

''What did I do?'' he mumbled as he gulped back the pills

''Roman and Seth brought you back here at 3am last night. You were all pretty drunk but you were by far the worst'' you explained ''You were shirtless and for some reason Roman was holding your shoes. You were singing some random song and it took me almost an hour to get you settled and into bed''

''Oh boy'' Dean uttered as he closed his eyes

''Oh and you kind of woke up a load of people up on your way here so I had to go and apologize to them all this morning while you were still asleep. Downfall of staying in a Hotel i suppose'' you added

''Damn I'm sorry darling. I promise I'll never get that drunk again'' Dean declared as you rose your feet

''Sure you won't babe'' you replied as you leant down to kiss him on his forehead. You placed his empty glass into the sink

''I don't think i'm gonna be able to work out today'' Dean admitted as you made your way back over to him

''Then don't'' you replied as you climbed into bed beside, settling at his side ''One day won't hurt''


	26. ''If you can’t sleep…we could have sex?”

You let out a frustrated sigh as you stared up at the ceiling. You were beyond tired but for hours now you had tried; and failed to fall asleep. It was the middle of summer and way too hot to sleep. The sheets on your side of the bed had been kicked off and your hair was sticking to the back of your neck.

The AC was on full blast but it provided no relief and to make matters worse, Dean was snoring away next to you, seemingly unaffected by the warm bedroom temperature. 

“Unbelievable” you uttered as you starred at him. You were convinced that he could sleep through a full scale earthquake if he tried 

“Not wake yet. Too early” Dean mumbled as he turned over, draping his arm around you 

You groaned and pushed his arm off you, his limb feeling way to hot against your already heated skin

“What’s going on?” Dean asked as he began to open his eyes 

“I can’t sleep” you replied as he starred down at you with tired eyes “It’s way to hot in here”

“If you can’t sleep…..we could have sex?” Dean suggested with a slight smirk at he perked up a bit

“And how would that help?” you asked “I’m way to tired to even sit up right now, let alone do anything else”

“You don’t have to do anything. Just lay back and let me take care of you’‘ Dean explained as he sat himself ’'Orgasm’s help you sleep right?”

You looked up at him and shrugged “Well when you put it that way I suppose it makes sense” 

It was worth a try


	27. “If you keep looking at me like that, we won’t make it to bed”

It was date night and you had just finished your main course, Dean’s sinful and lusty eyes had been burning into you since you left the house and it was getting harder and harder for you to ignore his advances as you waited for dessert to arrive.

“How about we skip dessert and get out of here?” Dean asked, his hand caressing your thigh under the table

He knew just how to make you loose control of yourself and you refused to get all flushed in public, so you gave into his advances and you both made a hasty exit.

Dean opened the car door for you to get in and his lips crashed onto yours as soon as you sat down, and his eyes were practically oozing with want and desire as he pulled back from you.

“If you keep looking at me like that, we won’t make it to bed” you purred, biting down on your bottom lip

Dean smirked at you and quickly got into the car.

He had been driving for just 10 minutes when he pulled into a deserted lay by. He stopped the car and walked around to the passenger side, opening the door and lowering your seat down.

You shrieked from the sudden jolt and Dean picked you up and sat you down on top of him

“I don’t plan on waiting until we get to bed” he said tugging at the straps on your dress

“How about you darling?” he asked

showering the skin on your neck and collarbone with kisses as his hands slowly ascended underneath your dress and to the apex between your legs.

You didn’t need to verbally confirm that you couldn’t wait any longer either, your gasps and moans from his touch were the only approval Dean needed.


	28. “Hey, hey, calm down. They can’t hurt you anymore.”

As your hand was raised above your head in victory you felt like every emotion was hitting you at once. Joy, elation, relief, satisfaction, shock, sorrow, worry and rage. Just moment ago you had successfully managed to defeat and outsmart The Authority with the help of your boyfriend Dean Ambrose. For months now he and Seth had been feuding and you had quickly been dragged into the mix, The Authority threatening to separate you if you didn't join them and stand by Seth's side. You had refused and that had lead to this match.

As you stepped behind the curtain you shook as adrenaline took over your body, your breathing picking up speed as you leant up against the nearest wall.

''Hey, hey, calm down. They can't hurt you anymore'' Dean said as rushed to your side, placing his hands on your face

It was true. The stipulation of the match stated that if you lost you'd have to join The Authority but if you won, you'd be free. 

''I know'' you replied between breaths ''It's just a lot''

''I'm so proud of you'' he replied as he held his arms for a hug

You leant forward and fell into his arms, taking a moment to enjoy his company before you had to be on TV again for a backstage interview


End file.
